


Temporary Truce

by ChillieBean



Series: GERF Collection [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, Morning After, Multi, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: Seeing Jesse with his arm draped possessively around Hanzo’s waist sets off a wave of jealousy. That was her, once upon a time; pressed back to chest, safe in his arms.Whatever. She doesn’t need him—them.This was just a pitstop, refuelling with two former loversat the same time.How many people can say they’ve donethat?
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: GERF Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590361
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Temporary Truce

**Author's Note:**

> For robocryptid
> 
> I had free reign over this one. I had planned something fluffy, but then I thought, what if this was set in a canon timeline?
> 
> Also, have some extra words! I got a little carried away 😅

Ashe wakes to the sound of soft snoring. Eyes fluttering open, she settles on Hanzo in front of her. 

Hanzo fucking Shimada.

Never in a million years did she think she would end up in his bed again. They were childhood friends, as close as friends whose parents had business dealings together could get. He would visit any time his family were in the States, she would visit when her family were in Japan. 

Back then, they were a couple of kids playing in each other’s yards. She remembers him as a mean son-of-a-bitch. He was rough, harsh—his father’s son. But she was an Ashe, and she was just as rough, just as harsh, just as mean. 

It was in their teenage years that their friendship started to blossom into something more. They chatted about everything—pressures of family, of school, what was expected of them. One visit, they kissed. Another, they fooled around. 

They talked, right up until she left it behind three years later. He couldn’t understand how she could just give up on family duty and honour. He was visiting at the time, it devolved into a mean, hurtful argument and it ended with the hardest, roughest, _hottest_ sex she’s ever had. 

That was the last time she heard from him. She thought about him from time to time, but that simmered as she found herself distracted by _another_ person. Propping her head on her hand, she looks past Hanzo at the source of said snoring.

Jesse fucking McCree.

She loved Jesse. He was her partner in crime, they did everything together. Jesse was a rebound after Hanzo, but she didn’t expect to feel what she felt when Jesse revealed he’d been thinking about her for so long, that he needed her like he needed air. 

Jesse treated her like a queen, and he was her king. They planned their entire future, Deadlock would become so feared, so intimidating, that even Hanzo Shimada all the way in Japan would tremble. 

But such as it was, they were raided and arrested. She bailed herself out, she was ready to bail Jesse out too, but he refused.

He _joined_ them. Turned his back on the club, on _her_. 

Ashe inhales and exhales slowly, letting her resentment simmer. Time has healed those wounds, but it’s fucked up her trust. She hasn't allowed herself to love someone like she loved Jesse and now… now she looks out for her, and her alone. 

She watches both men she is sharing this dirty, old motel bed with as they sleep, oblivious to her staring. Focusing on Hanzo, she doesn’t think she’s _ever_ seen him this relaxed. Even last night, after they were done, he still had that damned wrinkle between his brows. Now, though, it’s gone, smoothed out in his sleep. 

Jesse on the other hand, he hasn’t changed. Granted, he’s got crows feet, a couple of strands of grey hair, but he’s still the same boy with those roguish good looks she fell in love with. 

But seeing him with his arm draped possessively around Hanzo’s waist sets off a wave of jealousy. That was her, once upon a time; pressed back to chest, safe in his arms. 

Whatever. She doesn’t need him— _t_ _hem._ This was just a pitstop, refuelling with two former lovers _at the same time_. How many people can say they’ve done _that_?

And with that thought, she cautiously climbs out of the bed, gets dressed and leaves them behind. 

Now, their temporary _truce_ is over. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanChillie) and [PillowFort!](https://www.pillowfort.social/ChillieBean) Come say hi!


End file.
